


I know you didn’t ask for it...

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Series: Fictober 2019 [4]
Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: An au where Gene loses his ring, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Summary: Fictober Day 4, October 4Prompt: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”Warnings: None





	I know you didn’t ask for it...

Snafu unceremoniously shoved Sledge out of his cot, standing over the crumpled redhead. 

“You awake?” Snafu teased, nudging him with his boot. “Come on, I wanna show ya something.”

Sledge groaned, curling into a ball. “It’s still dark. We don’t have to be up for another hour.”

Snafu snorted, dragging the younger marine to his feet. “Yeah, but I got something for you.”

“If you woke me up just so we could fuck in the woods again-“

“Don’t have anything to do with my dick this time,” Snafu cut him off. “Unless you want it to, boo.”

Sledge huffed and elbowed him, standing up straight. “Bastard.”

Snafu gave him a smug smirk and nodded. “Of course. Your one and only, huh?”

Eugene deigned not to give that a response as he reluctantly followed him outside, his boots dragging in the dirt. 

Snafu looped an arm around the redhead’s skinny waist and grinned, speeding him along and up to a blown out building. “Climb up. We’re gonna watch the sunrise.”

Sledge opened his mouth to ask Snafu what was wrong with him but quickly shut it, deciding to let him explain. 

Snafu climbed up after him, easily making his way up the building. 

Once they were settled, Snafu snagged Gene’s hand, tracing his ring finger. 

“I know you didn’t ask for it,” the Cajun said slowly. “But I’ve been thinking, since your daddy’s ring got lost...”

Sledge bit his lip at the memory, glancing down at the tan lines left over from it. 

“I’m thinking,” Snafu tentatively continued, leaning his head against Gene’s. “Could always take the gold from those teeth and make you a ring.”

Sledge choked down a soft laugh and looked up at him. “Yeah?”

Snafu gave him a solemn look, large blue eyes peering into Eugene’s brown ones. 

“Yeah.”

Sledge almost hesitated. Almost. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
